


By the Lake

by starry_n1ght



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_n1ght/pseuds/starry_n1ght
Summary: Draco’s thoughts are consumed with the assignment he must accomplish. He just wants to be alone, but a certain Weasley shows up instead. One shot that takes place during HBP.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	By the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime during HBP. It’s a simple, short one shot of a lakeside confrontation between Draco and Ginny. There isn't really a D/G relationship in this, but I like to think that this confrontation may be a spark to something between them later down the road. I may end up with the inspiration to continue or follow up on this story later on, but it's a one shot for now.

Draco Malfoy sat on the cold hard ground by the lake. He didn’t care that he was soaked head to toe from the pouring rain. He didn’t care that he had been sitting in the same spot for what seemed like an eternity, instead of going to his afternoon classes. He didn’t care that dinner time had passed, and he had missed it. In fact, he barely cared about anything in the world right now with the exception of a few things. He just needed time to be away from reality, time to think.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Life had become much more different and difficult than what he was used to before. The life he was used to had faded away in the blink of an eye and now he was face to face with reality. The reality of the war that had begun, the reality that he had the hardest mission to complete and he wasn't ready for it, and the reality of how dangerous the Dark Lord really was. He didn't want to die, nor did he want his family to die. He could barely handle the fact that if he didn't complete the task he was supposed to do, death would likely be in his immediate future.

He hated Voldemort for that reason. He hated how the Dark Lord held so much control over him and his family, but he wouldn't rebel against him or else death would be even closer. He needed to complete his assignment and prove his worth.

He sat silently hoping that for one moment he could forget about the heavy weight that was placed on his shoulders. For one moment, all he wanted was something else to think about.

Lightning spread across the stormy sky and thunder cracked soon after, and that moment came sooner than he thought it would, not quite in the way he wanted it to.

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?” A voice suddenly questioned him in a sharp manner. He recognized the voice as the youngest Weasley, and he sighed.

At her voice, he opened his eyes but didn’t make eye contact with her. He wondered briefly how he hadn't heard her approach, but the storm and being lost in thought didn’t help with that.

“I could ask you the same question, but I don’t care,” Draco replied to her in a similar sharp tone, obviously not wanting her to bother him further.

“Always a pleasure to be around you,” Ginny replied sarcastically.

“I’m surprised you actually find it a pleasure to be around me, Weasley,” he paused and continued, “You're free to leave, and you do know that it’s raining? I don’t mind the rain, but I mind your presence here.”

“It’s raining? Really? Thanks for pointing that out.” He brought out the sarcasm in her. “Seriously, why are you here?” She could not let it go for some reason.

“Why do you care so much?” he snapped at her.

“I just…” she stopped a second and was contemplating what to say next. “I go here to be alone, but I’ve never run into you here before. I thought it odd that _you_ ,” she paused, “of all people, had found the same spot.”

Draco’s eyes connected with hers, and he continued to speak in a harsh manner. “Do you think you’re the only one who has found this specific place? Does it even matter? No, and if you're trying to escape Potter, there are plenty of other places for you to escape to."

Ginny glared at him after his last comment. "I'm not trying to escape him." She then sighed and stated simply, "I just like this location and didn't expect to run into you here."

"Ah, well you should be worrying about worse issues than this and your precious spot." A pause as his eyes stayed connected with her own. "I swear that you along with the rest of them are so bloody oblivious.”

“What do you mean we’re oblivious?” The way he said that phrase caught her attention. “Oblivious about-?”

“You do know what the word oblivious means, don’t you?” he interrupted her. “You’re so thick, Weasley. You and Potter are in your own little world.”

“We know that there are things going on, Malfoy. We’re not as stupid as you would like to think we are.” She said while trying to sound like she had more of a clue than she did.

 _‘Like hell you aren’t,’_ he thought.

“Honestly, how about you just leave and let me be? I didn’t want to talk to you in the first place.” He said as he took his eyes off her and looked back toward the lake. The rain was still coming down but much lighter at that point, and the storm looked to be ending soon. The conversation was wearing on him and he wished she would stop talking, but she was persistent.

Ginny was silent and looked toward the lake also. Now would probably be a good time to leave as he mentioned, but she noticed that something in his voice seemed to be different than the previous times he had spoken to her throughout the years. She became curious as to what was going through Malfoy’s mind, though she wasn't certain that she actually wanted to find out. Whatever was going on in his mind seemed to be troubling him.

“Fine, Malfoy, I’m sorry I bothered you,” she spoke and paused. Debating on what to say and choosing her words wisely, she continued, “Whatever is on your mind,” he made a quick glance at her when she said this, his face unreadable, “don’t let it consume you.”

Ginny never thought that she would give advice to Draco Malfoy, but at that moment, it seemed like the right thing to say. Though, she regretted her words not long after she spoke them. She wasn’t sure what Malfoy would say or do in reply, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

After a long pause, he turned toward her and again stared directly into her eyes as he began to speak. This time his eye contact was unnerving to her.

“You don’t understand,” he spoke and hesitated several seconds before saying more, “it’s so hard to not let it consume me.” He knew he should have kept silent, but it felt better to admit it out loud even if it was to her.

Draco’s reply and admission had somewhat shocked her, and Ginny took a moment to decide what to say to him before replying. Behind his tired grey eyes, a flash of something that she couldn't place had shown when he spoke.

Her eyes continued to meet his and she spoke somewhat carefully this time.

“I’m sure it’s hard, but there are alternatives, even if you don’t see them now, the options are there. I hope you realize that.” She stopped then added, “It won’t be able to consume you if you’re strong enough.”

His expression darkened. “You talk like you know what I’m going through, _but you don’t_. You have no idea. Stop trying to make things better. You and Potter think you can help change everything, but it’s not going to work.”

“It won’t work because you aren’t open to hearing it.” She stated and realized that she should take her leave now without further delay, but not before she said one final thing to him, “Don’t forget about the other options, Malfoy,” and then left him sitting there alone again by the lake.

After watching her leave and disappear toward the castle, Draco considered what she had said for some time. As much as he did not want to admit their impact, her words had affected him. Maybe one of these days, either months from now or in a few years, he would thank her for what she had said to him, but today was not the day.


End file.
